KID
by totem
Summary: PAige was the kid that Prue failed! Paige isn't a kid anymore, but Prue has a second chance. An abusive boyfriend threatens her whole family. Take a look inside! tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**KID  
(Influenced by Simon Armitage poem KID)**

When you gave the order to grow up, and then let me loose to wander,  
Or ditched me, rather,  
In the gutter … Well I turned a corner.  
I've thrown that …'he was like a father to me' crap, 'he was like an older brother ...' He stood in my home and his back hand hit me more than once  
You!   
You are to blame, you and those blind eyes which love clouded – still does,  
Blinding love!  
I – not a kid, for so long,  
You! You though just too blinded to see it.  
Blinded by his love – It was your orders that killed…  
Grow up! Huh am I grown enough now?  
I've wondered so long and yet you don't see just how far I have travelled…  
Well now I've come back – and no kid is I anymore!  
Now I'm taller, harder, stronger - OLDER!  
You are you…there?  
Or still blinded by his love?  
Can you see who your kid has become?

Fifteen, not much older I stood looking in this same mirror.  
Which five years on - I now stand in and smile.   
My face – scar running down the one side smiled, as the reflection is fifteen- five my junior. The same smile, the blackened eyes though –  
The one he gave me looking back - He hit me then … and I… the kid.  
Well didn't I surpass my mentor?

As I throw that cold water over my face I look back up –  
No mistake now –  
I'm the twenty year old unable to forget, no black eye just the scar  
Because he marked me with the scar, the one he left those years ago  
I can't – it won't let me forget.

I was the sister – your sister. What happened?  
What changed?  
How could love have done this?  
Did you forget about me the KID who you those years earlier devoted your life to?  
He must have been special huh?  
To have done this to me! One special guy…  
Where is he now? He's there…with you, and his mark on me, his mark still lasts.  
I'm back…your sister…I back now and just look…look what your kids become…  
Can you see?  
I'm the twenty year old unable to forget…  
Now I'm taller, harder, stronger … NOW I'M STRONGER!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys - i know i haven't been around in a long while but things are starting to slow down and look up now for me so i may have more time for writing. Here is somthing i've been working on hope you like! and i'm working on the rest of the fics. Hope you like: ) _

**Part 1 - I don't want to be hurt anymore  
**

She felt through her semi sleeping state his arms wrap around her and been pulled closer to him, turning over she was now facing him. She mover her arms so that she hand her hands – one rested on his chest and the other on the side of his face. "Morning baby" She smiled sleepily. "It's half one…afternoon" He explained as he lent forward and kissed her softly. "Mm…Err babe…why is my head…killing me?" She asked  
"Oh well baby a bottle of vodka, and a case of beer will do that to you" He explained with a smile as he moved his hand down over her back and pulled her close kissing her lovingly again. "Wow I did a lot last night?" She asked  
"Mm yeah you did…we both did! How about I make you a nice lunch before I head of to work?" He asked sitting up. Paige shook her head, "Later, how about you and me spend some time together?" she pulled him onto her and kissed him passionately, he complied and moved so he was sitting over her now kissing her as she lay there. She growled as his mobile ringing broke them apart… "Leave it" She said as she rubbed his chest.  
"I'd love to but…" He started,  
"I get it…could be work!" She finished for him  
"Sorry baby" He said as he kissed her again with depth before getting out of the bed and picking up his jeans from the floor near the door. Paige lay back on the bed and closed her eyes… trying to control the ringing pain that was attacking her…only me to blame! She thought. It was then when she hared him answer she listened.

"Hello…Hi…oh yeah she smashed it up last night, here talk to her now she's right here" He walked over to her and passed the phone in her hand, she put it to her ear, "Paige" She mumbled  
"Hi Paige…shouldn't he be at work?" Phoebe laughed  
"Yeah…should be" she smiled  
"So you and he are real serious I take it"  
"Well – as it gets with me – yeah" She smiled, it was as she watched him getting dressed – into the black jeans and the tight white sleeveless vest that she longed to kiss him – she loved that guy… "Yeah it is serious" She finished.  
"Well you and me…we need to have a girly night in and catch up" Phoebe smiled,  
"Okay – let's put my life and how much you know on hold and tell me why you sound so stressed?" Paige had picked it up and was hoping Phoebe would bring it up but she never. "I'm not stressed"  
"Nice try… who's there with you?" Paige asked  
"Right now no one – I'm at work… will you drop by?"  
"Phoebe's what's wrong?" Paige really needed to know – Phoebe was never this distant.  
"I'll – tell you in person…not…like this. Come meet me…please?" Phoebe was begging now. "You know I will dude – look I have major hang over here but I'll be there soon"  
"Thank you… and let your man get to work" She scolded lightly  
"What can I say... can't keep him away" Paige laughed, "See you soon…love you"  
"Love you too Paige...see you soon"

Paige cut of the phone and closed her eyes – it was then she felt him lie next to her and kiss her neck "How's … sis?" He asked between kisses. She put an arm around his waist, and answered his question, "Not sure…but something isn't right" She explained, worry was evident. He stopped kissing her and moved so he was now inches away from her face looking into her eyes… "Well maybe you should go see what's up" He advised, knowing although she, like him wanted to stay like this forever, Phoebe needed her. And when her sisters needed her Paige was ready to get to them any time to make sure they were okay.  
"Thank you for understanding…" She smiled lovingly as their lips met and she kissed him softly – and lengthy kiss.  
"On second thoughts…" He smiled  
"Hey Phoebe told me to make you go to work" Paige warned  
"But how can I do that when – when I have a girlfriend like you?"  
"Baby you need to go to work – and I need to see my sister"  
"I know" He sighed with a smiled in defeat, then he rolled over her so he was next to her on the bed, "Did I tell you that I'm not feeling too good?" HE asked pitifully  
"Nice try…" She laughed, leaning over she gave him one last kiss- "GO!" She then said sternly.

Paige walked through the office of Bay mirror heading straight over to Phoebe's private side office – she noticed all the blinds were shut and thought that to be odd. She knocked once and walked in. "Phoebe?" she asked, "Crap Phoebe…you look like hell" Paige said as she shut the door behind her –  
"Thanks…thanks a bunch" She growled  
"My pleasure…sorry I would have been here sooner but coffee was needed to make sure that I was under the limit and able to drive! And besides Rich was a little touchy feely this morning"  
"You loved it!" Phoebe scolded with a smile  
Paige took a seat on the sofa in the room, "True as it may be … I'm a little scared…it's getting serious…"  
"AND?" Phoebe asked  
"And… and I don't do serious I mess up SERIOUS! Is it stupid that I'm scared I'll lose him?" She asked  
"Not at all – but there is nothing to worry about" Phoebe reassured her, "I've seen you two together…your inseparable Paige"  
"I…I do love him Phoebe" Paige said softly thinking about that morning and how hard it was to pull apart from each other, "But…"  
"Oh no not the LOVE BUT thing…"  
"But…how do I know he's not playing me?" She asked looking to her older sister for guidance. "Okay…" Phoebe said as she walked over to the sofa and sat next to Paige, "Look…Paige I know that the last few guys you let yourself get close to ...ed up your trust pretty bad but…Rich…isn't like them. You know that yourself…because you wouldn't have let him get that close to you okay…you know yourself, when you look into his eyes…your happy…happier than you have been in a while…TRUE?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah true! But Phoebe I don't want to be hurt anymore…"  
"Who does?" Phoebe asked  
"Yeah…I know not something we want but Phoebe I lost my oldest sister… I lost guys I've loved…I can not let him get close and then loose him"  
"Paige you have not lost Prue…"  
"I lost her years ago… you know that…I lost her to Jack. This scar that runs from my eye to neck is proof of that"  
"Paige it's kind of why I called you…" Phoebe was glad Paige had made an opening; she had been dreading all night telling Paige this.  
"What's happened? What's he done?"  
Phoebe took Paige's hand, "He…he got her pregnant. Prue and he are having a baby"

Paige was in a state of shock…for five years she had hated him for taking away her sister, her mother…and now he was having a baby with her. Paige needed to think…think about all of this…

Standing up she walked towards the doorway… "PAIGE" Phoebe called, "look talk to me…tell me how you feel just…don't go"  
Paige did stop, "Why didn't she tell me?" her words, cracked and broken  
Phoebe stood up, "She…didn't think you'd be happy for her…"  
"Damn right I'm not…" Paige pulled the door open  
"Paige promise your not going to drink" Phoebe said to her  
"You know what he did to me Phoebe…you know…how can I be happy?" She shouted as she walked out slamming the door.

**TBC...**

**Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys here is Part 2 – thanks for the reviews:**

_Katie: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing DUDE :)_

_charmed-greek__: Tanks Dude, hope you like the rest of it!_

_Laurie Lu__: Hiya there thanks for the reading and the review – yeah that poem is a bit confusing without the rest of this lol! BTW- you asked about Paige and why Phoebe told her to stop drinking – she kind of drinks a lot (she never quit) this was at a stage where she drunk to get by, when something goes wrong she drinks! Phoebe worries when she drinks so…_

_Hope that cleared it up a little for you! And again thanks for the review and want to know anything else just shoot a question my way! Thanks dude :)_

**Part 2 - half of her**

She walked into her apartment – the consumption of alcohol had magnified her emotions so she was now a time bomb waiting to go off! After leaving Phoebe's office Paige had made her way to the cliff side that looked over golden gate bridge – well that was after her first stop to the liquor store. She had been here so many times, mostly when he had started on her – Prue's so called boyfriend. Now it was well into the darkened stages of that night and Paige was walking back into the apartment.

The slamming of the door had brought Rich to the entrance – he saw his girlfriend looked like she had raided a liquor store but at this time he was so relieved that she was here. He knew that she was upset – and didn't want to add to it. Walking up to her he took her hand as she let him lead her into the living room once in there he took off her soaking wet jacket and through it on the back of a chair and then pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms up to her face as her emotions tipped away for angry and fell more towards hurt and despair. "I've got you" He cooed into her ear softly as he sat down on the brown leather sofa – Paige coming with him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. He had been so worried – after getting a call earlier that day telling him that Paige had gone AWL from Phoebe he had been concerned.

Paige couldn't speak she just lay there, in a state of shock, not speaking or moving – just lying against him. Rich pushed his hands through her hair and brought it down to her back where he rubbed it softly.

"Where were you?" He asked after a good half hour of holding her.  
"Cliff over golden gate bridge" She explained, "Where I think --- where I drink" her words were lost. "I'm going to…" She said attempting to stand out of his arms, as she stood up she stumbled a little he steadied her though then she walked on – stumbling one last time knocking a vase of the side – it fell and smashed to the floor. "FUCK" She cursed.  
"I got it" He said as she walked on towards the shower.

The Phone rang - he pushed his hand through his own hair as he stood up and took the phone off the side, looking at the number flashing he sighed and walked into the kitchen out of the way. "Rich" He answered  
"Hi rich – it's Prue…I was just wondering is she back?"  
"Well half of her is" He said  
"How can half of her be back?" She asked him  
"physically she is stood there – but no way is that Paige. She hasn't spoke to me, she's drunk so much she can't stand and I am really worried about her"  
"Damn – I knew this would happen if…"  
"If what?" Rich growled, "Prue what has done this to her?" He asked  
"If she knew…I'm pregnant…I'm having a baby"  
"Okay – well why do I feel like I shouldn't congratulate you?" He asked, "Why has that done this?"  
"Because it's…It's Jack's baby" She explained,  
"And…"  
"And Paige is that one who needs to tell you this…not me"  
"Right now she won't talk…"  
"So no chance I can…"  
"Not a chance in hell … Jesus Prue I don't know what to do" He explained  
"How much has she drunk?" Prue asked  
"More than enough – looks like she robbed Piper's club"  
"Talk tomorrow when it's worn off" Prue advised, "and thanks for looking out for her"  
"I love her… I'd do anything for her"  
"I know. I'll call tomorrow…"  
"Don't expect a lot" He added  
there was silence until Prue broke it, "Should I call Phoebe?"  
"Would you…tell her Paige is home and I'll talk to her tomorrow"  
"Will do – bye"  
"Yeah bye" With this he cut the phone off and put it on the side. Then he turned and left to help Paige.

"Who the hell was that?" HE barked, Prue had put the phone down and turned to him – "Rich why?" She asked  
"Look I've been hearing about that fucking sister of yours all day…and now when we go up to bed you call her boyfriend what is it with you?" he screamed.  
"What's with you?" She shouted back, "I know you two don't get on but do not talk about her like that."  
Jack took a deep breath and walked over to her, "Honey – your right. I'm just pissed off because she isn't happy about the baby…our baby" He smiled as he pulled Prue close, it melted all her anger down and she felt his hand on her stomach.  
"I know – I am to but…just…be nice"  
"Your right" He answered as he looked over her shoulder while giving her a hug the smile faded as he looked at the phone easily, "just forget about your sister for tonight?"

Paige felt the knife gash into her face as the blade scraped against the bone, she felt his hands around her neck and his body pinning her close to the wall. Then she felt him hold the blade to her neck and whisper into her ear – his breath cold against her – "She's mine…Prue's mine…" ---

Paige's eyes shot open, she moved her hand to he cheek and run it down the scar that he had left. 'PRUE WAS HIS' and she never forgot that. It's then that she felt his hand move to her face and move a stray piece of hair away. She looked to her side and into his loving eyes. "You're hot…you feel okay?" He asked, "You have a bad dream?" He asked  
"Could say that" She explained, she then noticed it was not pitch black out, "What's the…"  
"Time" He finished, "half eleven in the morning"

There was a short period of silence – Rich moved her head to the side with his hand forcing her too look at him. "What are you thinking?" He asked  
"That I am really sorry for putting you through what I did yesterday" She admitted  
"Look I'm worried about you…I don't care if you scream at me or hit me but please don't put yourself in danger Paige. You drove tanked up …. You could be dead now" he explained, "What happened?" He asked then  
"I went off the rails – didn't want to deal" She explained  
"With what?" He asked  
"With any of it…my past, present and what is to be my future"  
"This has something to do with…Jack?" He asked  
"Huh? You talk to my sisters?" She asked  
He nodded, "Yeah Prue…she called last night"  
"She think I kill myself?" Paige asked, "She feel guilty?"  
"She sounded really worried"  
"She always is… until she realizes she has him…"  
"Jack?" Rich asked  
Paige nodded, "Yeah Jack" She said his name with such hate.  
"What's the deal?" He asked  
"long story" Paige was hoping he'd leave it there…but her hope was killed  
"I'm already late for work – I have time…" He explained

TBC...

thanks for reading, and loving the rviews: )


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! HEY:-)**

**Here is Part 3 of kid - i hope you like! Sorry i made y'all wait so long!**

**BTW- thank you so much for all the reviews!**

The Swedish Mystery - thank you soooo much for the review, hope i didn't keep you waiting too long. Hope to get next part to you sooner : )

soccerstar11-5 - hey dude! Wow, always good to get reviews from you, love them lol. And i'll see what i can do with getting more Sister moments. I'll try and update sooner for you! sorry again it's taken so long

Freedra Kyes - thanks for the kind words, keep reading : ) thank u!

**Part 3 - trouble in...P3**

Phoebe walked down the stairs of the club where piper was standing at the bar passing out beers to those who crowded around, "Hey Pipe…"  
"Phoebe hi" She smiled, passing out another beer and taking the money, "Thought you weren't coming"  
"What and miss this so called news? Not a chance. So when do I get the news"  
"When our darling baby sister decides to arrive – Rich and her still are to show up" Phoebe nodded, "And about that…do you really think it's a good Idea to have them all in the same well surrounding area? I mean – Paige knows about the bambino and well…"  
"WELL they are going to have to get along because I can not go on living with my sisters not talking and…I want to tell them all together…"  
"Firstly…Paige and Prue talk…just not when he's around.. secondly I take it he's around"  
"Yup…booth" Piper answered  
"And Paige knows this"  
"I actually wanted her to show Phoebe of course not"  
"Well she'll find out soon enough"  
"Yeah and It'll be to late then" Piper said as she put the beers on a tray and headed out from behind the bar and started to walk through the crowded club.

"Hey you" Prue stood out of Jack's arms and lent over to hug Phoebe,  
"Hi Prue how are you…and…it" Phoebe asked as she patted her sisters stomach  
"It is good so am I…you?"  
"Not bad"  
"Jamie not joining us?" Prue asked  
"Ah…no…let's not talk about Jamie."  
"Oh trouble in paradise?" Piper asked as she took a seat and took a beer from the tray –  
"Hi Jack … and actually yes! We had a fight"  
"Hi Pheebs…" He answered  
"About" Prue pushed  
"Everything…now no Jamie talk!" She said, "I have just got away from it." Truth was that Phoebe was upset, the two of them, herself and Jamie had been fighting a lot lately. "Okay no Jamie talk… how about Piper talk, what's the news?"  
"I'll tell you soon, stop been so impatient" She scolded lightly, "here take your beers…"

Prue, Phoebe and Jack took the beers, and once they had Prue looked confused – "Okay – pipe are your number skills not up to scratch or something?" She asked her younger sister, "What's with the three extra beers?"  
"Very funny and no I can count. I'm waiting for some people"  
"Who would be?" Jack asked  
"Would be here soon" She answered back.  
He took hold of Paige's hand and walked down the stairs – he pulled her close when he looked over to the alcove and saw just who was sitting there. "Paige"  
"Yeah Piper set me up" Paige growled, "..." She cursed  
"want to get out of here?" HE asked her, "Grab a take out, case of beers and head home?"  
"Pipe needed to talk – and to get us all together it's got to be important. We can't…"  
"You sure you want this?" He asked  
"I want to live my life without this ...er been in the way all the while…"

It was then Paige saw Leo descending the stairs – she smiled another fake smile and answered, "Hey you"  
"Hey you – how's my little sister?" He asked  
"Good Dude" She answered  
"And how are you man? Looking after me sister?" He asked Rich  
"Always man…" He smiled to him  
"So are you coming over?" HE asked indicating towards the table,  
"I don't know are we?" Rich asked Paige  
"We'll be over in sec" She told Leo  
"Okay well what you drinking you two?" Leo asked  
"Erm – Vodka straight" Paige answered  
Rich was conserned after everything Paige had told him this morning and now the increasing amount of alcohol he knew she was not doing good, "A beer for me thanks dude"  
Leo nodded, "Okay then coming up" he answered walking away.

Paige looked at Rich, "Babe you can't act different, no matter what you know don't kick it off --- not now please"  
"Is he just going to get away with it all?" Rich asked  
"Babe, I've tried but it always ends up worse for me. Last time I kicked this up big I earned myself this pretty little scar and a few nights in a cell" She explained, "Rich man – lets just get over there talk to Pipe, sort this out and split"  
"What ever you want Paige – just…"  
"I know…I know your worried about me truth is I've lived this since I was fifteen – I'll be able to get through. May need to bring a bottle of vodka to bed with me tonight but - - - I deal – always do" Rick nodded, wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked over to the table.

"Paige, Rich" Piper called as she saw them walking towards the table.  
"Hey Pipe…" Paige smiled softly, "Sorry we are late…someone's heap of junk ran out of fuel"  
"Hey Piper" Rich smiled, "Phoebe, Prue…" he smiled to each of them then he looked at Jack who had an arm slung around Prue's shoulders as he looked at the youngest.  
"Hey you two" Phoebe began, "So how was work?" She asked rich with a smile, "late?"  
Rich was happy for the distraction when Leo came behind them with a vodka which he handed to Paige and the bottle that Rich took.

Phoebe, Piper and Prue all noticed Paige down the double shot of Vodka and instantly knew that this was going to be one hell of a night, Literally, It'd be hell.

-----

_** Dun DUn dun!**_

_**Will PAige Drink more vodka and fall over in P3 then sue piper!**_

_**Will Rich ever be on time for work?**_

_**And will Leo ever realise that the drinks are on the house and he doesn't have to PAy?**_

**Find out in the next instalment...**

** THank you ALL soooooo much for reading: ) Tell me what you think! TOTEM**

**TBC... **_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

She lifted the bottle of beer to her lips and took a huge gulp, he was pushing her…with the comments and the glares. Paige had decided that she didn't need Rich kicking off doing the whole protective gig so she decided to keep her lid on but that meant more alcohol…

The group was laughing apart from Rich and Paige, Rich was pretty much in the worry stages of the night, and Paige was in the 'keep your head strait' part of the night. "So Pipe now you got us here, how about you tell us this news?" Paige broke out of her thoughts  
Piper looked at her baby sister, "Sounds like a good idea – okay guys, I got some news and well…no we have go some news" She said taking Leo's hand, "Guy's Leo and I…we want you all to be the first to know that…we are getting married" She said with a huge smile.  
"What…guys I thought you were going to say a cat or something" Phoebe smiled as she jumped up, "Congratulations guys" she said as she hugged Leo and Piper. Paige smiled, and once Phoebe had left Leo and Moved on to Piper – she walked over and through her arms around his neck – "Dude congratulations…I'm so happy for you right now"

Leo smiled and hugged her back, "Your sure Paige, I mean I want you to be okay with this…" He said  
"I'm more than okay…it's really great" Paige was so happy for her sister and her brother. Rich walked over and as Leo put Paige down he took his hand, "Mate that's great news"  
"Thanks man – appreciate it…" Leo smiled. Then Paige turned to Piper her big sister, she smiled then hugged her – "You deserve to be happy" She whispered, "Way to go…congratulations"  
"Thanks honey…" Piper smiled, "Glad you came, and I wanted to tell you together"  
"You set me up…" Paige reminded, "But it was worth it" she smiled – then she turned to them all. "I'll get the bottle of campaign in"  
"My little sis is all grown up…" Prue said walking over to Piper and hugging her. The group were all caught up in the happiness that the didn't notice Jack follow Paige.

"Hey mark – grab us a bottle of bubbly and some glasses dude"  
"Celebrating?" He asked  
"Looks that way…I'll let Pipe break the news later" Paige said to Piper's best bar man.  
"Oh that good?" He asked, "I won't be a minuet" He said Paige smiled, "Okay then thanks dude." She waited at the bar for Mark to return with the bottle. It was then she hared him…

"Long time no talk" He said, "You're not around the manor a lot anymore"  
"Yeah you made sure of that dent yeah?" She spat back as she turned to face him,  
"I got a problem" He said as he looked into her eyes –  
"You do?" She said sarcastically "and let me guess it has something to do with me?"  
"When doesn't it…I have a problem with you"  
"And it'd be? Come on enlighten me?"  
"It'd be that I don't like the way you're treating Prue…"  
"Prue's my sister she has a problem she tells me herself" She spat back  
"You see Paige, for some reason un-be-known to me she don't want to hurt your feelings"  
"But you however have no problem doing that…" she asked  
"You know I don't – listen, if you can be happy for Piper and Leo then you can be happy for Prue and me"  
"Where do you get off trying to be my father? Huh? I'm not fifteen any more Jack and I'm not scared of you. You were never my father, and no matter how much you tried to hold power over me you held none"  
"You know what maybe if your dad never ran of with that tramp secretary maybe he could have forced some respect into you" Jack growled lowly  
"don't talk about my dad?"  
"Why? Daddy chose a secretary over you…like Prue choose me over you"  
Paige lent forward, "I told you not to talk about my dad – and you do know that if Andy never died in the line of fire – you'd be gone along time ago. He was ten times the man you will ever be."  
"At least I've stayed around now my girlfriends pregnant and haven't left like your dad!"  
"You do think you hold some power over me don't you"  
"I did Paige – and you know it. I was there when you were fifteen – the closest thing to a dad you had"  
"You were and still are just my sisters boyfriend – nothing more or less to me – you just like to play that role. And some how Prue doesn't see what you are really like but when she does…"  
"What? You know she wouldn't leave…she's seen me hit you – she saw me standing over you with a knife. She's over there now carrying my kid and it's eating you up but guess what…you'll be happy for her or you deal with me"  
"Is this where I say 'anything, please just don't hit me'?" Paige asked "Not gonna work" she informed him.

"You trying my patients"  
"Oh please – where the hell did you learn that one?" Paige laughed, "Dude your trying too hard…"  
"Maybe your boyfriend will teach you some respect"  
"Maybe your girlfriend will see what loser you are and get out of this god damn relationship before you kill her…or worse marry her"  
"I'd never…"  
"Don't fucking sit there and tell me you'd never – I know you would because you have…to me and her. I don't know if she's scared of you or what but you mess up once I'll kill you"  
"Is it my turn to be scared now?" He asked trying to sound confident  
"I should be if I were you" Paige replied

It was then that he took hold of her arm tightly and pulled her close to him, "I'd watch your mouth if I were you"  
"Let go of my ARM!" She growled into his face

"Paige?" She didn't need to look around to see who it was, it was mark, "Jack – is there a problem?"  
"No problem" Jack said, "remember – Prue and me have been together for five years now, and we are as strong as ever. Nothing…is coming between us"  
"Get off!" Paige re growled  
"Got it…I said YOU GOT IT?" He shouted a little now  
"If you don't back the fuck up away from me…"  
"You'll what?" He asked

"Man…get away from her" Mark said, he then saw Rich coming over  
"Hay Jack what the hell are you doing?" He asked as she walked over and pulled the two apart. They were looking into each others eyes nothing been spoken just the tension that could have been cut with a knife. "You okay?" Rich asked as he looked at Paige who Jack had let go of just before Rich had got close. Paige never answered just kept staring at Jack like she was going to kill him.

"See no manners – did your dad never teach you to answer someone when you're asked a question. I think you should sort your girl friend out man!" Jack said aiming the last part at Rich. "I think maybe you should leave my girlfriend alone before I kill you"  
"What did your daddy run off with a secretary to…you not loved as a child? Seems that that's the cause of a lot of bad manners around this place"

Paige tightened her fists as she used all her strength to hold back – it was then jack smiled at her "No wonder mommy killed herself, knew just how little Paige was going to turn out…" he turned away laughing

Paige walked after him; Rich's best attempts to hold her back had no effect she was to wired, running on pure adrenalin. "Turn around…don't walk away!" Paige shouted. They were so close to the table that Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Prue all looked over. Jack continued to walk it was then that Paige got close enough, grabbed his arm and summoned enough strength to swing him around;

"I said don't walk away from me you mother fucker" she shouted, then pulling back her arm she then thrust it into his face sending him sailing back and landing on the table causing it, along with the glasses and bottles to collapse to the floor. She ran at him and none of them were fast enough to get her… all that could be hared were the screams from her sisters …

Phoebe screaming for Paige to stop, Prue screaming for Jack to stop and Piper screaming for a bouncer. Rich and Leo both were trying to pull them apart causing a full scale fight including all four of them.

---

thanks for reading - please please tell me what you think. Thanks soooooo much for reading guys : )


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for reading guys, and thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the rest of this ... i'll post more frequent i promise lol! thanks agian.

Part 5 - **WHat NOW?**

Jack had managed to get on top of Paige, straddled across her he had his hands around her neck and as she choked – gasping for breath trying to pull his hands away she looked into his eyes and saw pure evil she knew that he was more than prepared to kill her. Rich was screaming at him as he tried to grab him off his girlfriend, "Get the fuck off her" he stood to his feet took a step back then he brought his boot into Jacks ribs, once, twice and then a third time, managing to get him off.

Paige was coughing of air but that came second, the need for oxygen to her need to kill this guy. She turned to her side one her knees and dived at him the two rolled on the floor as one bouncer held Rich back who much like Paige looked like he could kill. Leo was now on Paige as she punched him and he punched her. It was then the a large built, highly muscular bouncer came through the crowed and walked over, he grabbed Jack who was on the top of Paige at that moment and forced him off her and to the floor, securing him he lifted the guy and looked over to Piper – "IN THE BACK" She screamed, "Now"

Leo pulled Paige up, and she tried to lunge at Jack but Leo had her tight this time, "Back off PAIGE" He screamed, Paige then shouted, "Get the fuck off me!" She was like a dog with a bone just wouldn't let this go

Piper screamed over – "Get him in the store room J" That was the bouncer holding Jack,  
"Dan, Leo – get them in my office NOW" They all dragged them through the back and out of the way. Piper turned around to the club – she saw as everyone started to break away. Walking over to one of her bar men she spoke across – "Mark – get the band playing again--- and sort the customers a free beer…drinks on the house for the next five minuets. Thanks."

Then she turned and walked out of the bar and in to the back she could still hear Paige shouting along with Jack, both screaming to be let go. Piper looked back to see Phoebe and Prue stood there, "What the hell has happened?" Piper asked Prue, "What's happed between the two of them now?"  
"I don't know" Prue shouted back, "You go sort her out I got him" with this she headed to the store room.

Piper turned and looked at Phoebe, "This has gone on too long…we need to talk to her."  
"You're right but how about we don't talk tonight – we need to calm her down"  
With Piper and Phoebe agreeing to this they turned and both started to walk towards piper's office.

Rich was sat on the desk looking at his girlfriend, who was been held still by Leo, "Leo would you let me go?" She growled  
"Look just calm down – I'll let you go if you calm down" HE reassured her  
"Fine I'm calm – just…" Leo nodded and let go of her,  
"You okay?" Rich asked her  
"I'm fine" She shouted, just great….she thought, accept she wanted to really hurt Jack right now. Five years worth of Pain was just too much for her to hold onto. She lifted her hand and whipped the blood from her mouth and face. Then when the door opened she hared her sisters walk in. "Paige what the hell was that?" Piper began,  
"That was your little sister beating the shit out of him" Paige shot back, "Where the hell is he?"  
"Not relevant – calm down and sit down" Phoebe shot  
"Don't tell me what to do"  
"Paige I want to talk to you!" Phoebe stressed  
"And I don't want to listen – I'm getting out of here…"

"NO your not" Paige looked to the door where the voice came from,  
"Cops – who called the cops?" Paige screamed,  
"... security…" Piper whispered, she stepped forward "Officer I'm the owner of this club…I'm sorry to have bothered you but this isn't necessary"  
"I'm afraid it is – ma am you have a license to sell beer?" He said, "You do not have a license to hold fights in your club?"  
"Things just got a little heated – I'm the owned and I am not pressing charges against them"  
"Ma'am I never said you were – he however is pressing charges against her and I have a bar full of witnesses who saw Miss Halliwell through the first punch – I'm going to have to take her in, I'm sorry"  
"Look there has to be…" Phoebe jumped in, but was stopped by Paige  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
"Ma'am…" He said taking his cuffs out,  
"No! No chance…" Rich stood up and wrapped his arm around Paige's waist, "He's the one who needs locking up"  
"Sir, stand down or well take you in as well" The officer warned  
"Mate there …" Leo began but Paige once again interrupted by storming the door where the officer was stood – "I'm going to kill him"

Paige managed to make it into the corridor that's when the officer dived at her forcing her to the floor, he took the cuffs and put then around her wrists that is when he read her rights and dragged her up she struggled to get away but it failed. Rich followed, "Your making a huge mistake" He shouted, not wanting to see Paige go through this.

The officer dragged her through the store room in order to get out of the back exit of the club – Prue and Jack both looked at her, Prue had tears running down her face, she stood in front of Paige, "I'm sorry – I tried to stop him"  
"We need to talk Prue!" Paige screamed, "And you say another word about my family or touch me again I'm going to kill you"  
"Okay that's enough, come on" The officer said as he dragged Paige away from a smug looking Jack and Prue.

Rich watched a Paige was put into the police car, as he watched it drive off down the road he swung around and walked back into the club, into the store room, "You'll pay" He shouted at Jack, "And you need to know where your loyalties should be" He said to Prue, he walked from the room wanting so bad to kick Jack's head he knew Paige wouldn't have wanted that. Phoebe looked at Piper, "WHAT NOW?"

tbc ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6 – sort your head out **

Phoebe threw open the door to the manor and walked through, "PRUE?" She screamed, "GET down here! PRUE!" She wasn't messing around now she needed to sort this stuff out. It was beyond a little family rivalry now, that she could handle this was so far past that. "Hey Phoebe" she's not here. Phoebe looked around to the kitchen doorway to see Jack stood there, a dress shirt top open, a pair of blue jeans and a Pair of very nice base shoes, for some reason this made her hate him. Now, they never got along like she gets on with both Leo and Rich but she never full on hated him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that there had been times when Paige never had rent money, when Paige couldn't afford food. She herself had tried as much as she could to help Paige out but she never had a lot. Paige was too proud to and as Piper although she herself was a little strapped. They tried, apart from him and Prue who had great jobs and great fucking lives.

"Where the hell is she?" Phoebe asked  
"Out" Jack said, "she'll be back later"  
"What you want me to leave? You too ashamed to face the sisters?" She shouted  
"Oh great Pit bull Piper on the Phone and now you" He said turning around, Phoebe followed,

"You know what you really need to get some respect for all of us, including Paige"  
"Phoebe you saw her, she jumped me" Jack answered  
"Drop the charges Jack, you'll lose everything if you don't" Phoebe explained, "You think that Prue will stick around"  
"Prue knows what's what, she had to chose, NEW family or OLD!"  
"And I bet she had a little help in choosing huh?"  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
"What the fuck have you done to my sister?" Phoebe asked  
"She just sees what a fucking loser her little sister is, Phoebe I won't drop the charges"  
"I think you should"  
"I don't think you should go around throwing threats around" Jack growled as he turned to her.

"Why Paige? I mean when you moved in here I was still living here. Why not me?" Phoebe asked.

"Why not you what?"  
"Why didn't you do this to me, bully me, hit me, and mentally kill me? Why didn't you pull the knife down my face?"  
"Phoebe I'm warning you"  
"Warning me what? What are you going to do? Tell me it's my fault that mom died, that I made dad go screw the secretary? What?"  
Jack trough the glass he was holding to the floor and stormed towards Phoebe pushing her into the wall. "If I were you I'd stop shouting my mouth of about things I don't know anything about. What that bitch tells you are lies" He growled. Phoebe actually became quite scared; Paige had told her about the things that he'd done but she had never actually seen it till last night. None of them had bar Paige! They'd seen that arguments, the time he'd slapped her that's it though.

"Phoebe the moment you understand what your sister is really like you'll realize that she's not worth it"

"Tell me why you're doing this to her?" Phoebe growled not wanting to show even a little fear.

"I've got to protect my family Phoebe, Prue and my baby. She is a danger. Always has been"  
"You're the danger and I'll see to it I do what I have to do, to insure I protect my family. That includes, PAIGE, PRUE and HER BABY"  
Jack stepped closer, "If I were you I'd keep out of this"  
"Jack you mess with Paige, you mess with me, Piper, Rich and Leo to and you'll wish that you never" Phoebe pushed him back and turned ready to walk away "YOU BETTER WATCH IT" She shouted back. It was then that he hared the door slam and she was gone.

HE turned around and kicked his foot knocking over the chairs. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He screamed, "Paige your dead"

Phoebe walked down the steps and headed towards her car, it was then she saw Prue walking down from the top of the road. Phoebe looked at her and walked at fast pace in her direction, "We need to talk" Phoebe growled.  
"Not now" Prue said  
"Oh yeah now, Prue that's your baby sister, Our baby sister. You know all that goes on. What he is doing to her you know so why the hell are you letting this happen?"  
"Phoebe I have a baby to worry about"  
"You have two of them Prue, she was always your baby"  
"WAS… Phoebe, She left"  
"HE made her, and even though you let him throw her out and what have you she has and always will be there for you. We both know that."  
"Phoebe I've been up all night, worrying about her, fighting with Jack"  
"Call her Prue, you need to call her would you forget about that loser for one minuet pick up the Phone and talk to your sister. You know what, she's been with Rich for around three months and in those months he has done more for her than you have in years. Sort your Fucking head out" With this Phoebe turned and walked back to her car, got in slammed the door. She accelerated away her wheels spinning before she shot off down the road.

------------------------------------------

Standing in the mirror she put the black sun glasses over the black eye that had formed over night. She was now wearing a pair of black un-fitted jeans, that fell onto her open army style boots and one of Rich's white dress shirts. Her red hair fell over her face and she decided that she had hid long enough in this room and right now she needed a drink, somehow she thought that alcohol was a bad idea already been four hours late for work she thought showing up drunk would be just screaming out "fire my ass"

Walking into the kitchen she saw him sat on the counter top, he looked over as she stood against the door frame. "Hey baby, you okay?" HE asked, "How are you feeling?"  
"Like crap" She answered, "Thanks for last night Rich"  
"It was more early morning but no problem, come here" He said opening his arms, she walked over and into them resting her head against his chest. She had appreciated everything he had done last night when she had totally broke down he had held her close and so tight and let her cry it all out - "Shouldn't you be working?" She asked

"I should but I called in switched with Jason, I'm working the late shift"  
"All night?" She asked  
"Yeah sorry babe"  
"What if I get lonely?" She asked smiling  
"Well you'll just have to wait tell I get home tomorrow" She looked up at him; his hand moved and took her glasses off. She avoided eye contact, "He fucked my face up good huh?" She asked. Rich's hand moved to her face, made her look at him and he pushed her hair behind her ear. "Wish I could have stopped him" He explained, leaning up to him there lips met and they kissed lovingly. When they pulled back she smiled, "Don't think I didn't know who it was that stopped him from choking me, got some good kicks in huh?"  
"Whish it was his head" Rich explained  
Paige moved her hand to his face, "We don't need the two of us in the cells, I'm already going down, please don't go after him, this is my fight and I don't want you going down for it"  
"Paige I'd go down for you"

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself okay, please promise me"  
"Fine I promise I won't go after him but he won't win"  
"Rich if I have learned one thing it's that he always wins, that he always either gets something off me or in this case SENDS ME DOWN"  
"You're not going anywhere" Rich reassured her  
"Rich last night I would have killed him!"  
"You're not the only one" He reassured her, "Look, your strong you can face this, if he don't drop the case then you'll go into that court room, I'll be by your side and you'll teach him not to mess with you or your family."  
Paige nodded, "Hopefully, look baby I have to go to work okay, boss is already on my case"  
"Maybe I should drive you, you had a lot to drink last night"  
"Maybe that's a good idea" She lent up and kissed him again softly, "I'll get my jacket"

-----------------------------

TBC...

Not sure about that last chap but... well i hope to have more soon for you and i love the reviews thanks alot for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7 - thanks for reading guys and hell it's the reviews that i love! thank you so much - well take a look at PArt 7 and tell me if you like?  
**

Paige sat at her office, looking over a report – the kind that really gets to her. Working for South bay social services Paige did some good things got children into good homes. But when there were kids who needed her help and she couldn't do a thing that's what killed her. As she read over this thing, with words such as Abuse and Harm jumping out at her she was been reminded of what a ... world it was that she lived in. not that she needed reminding. "Paige?" Paige looked up from her desk, "Oh hey Dude" It was one of her fellow employees, "What can I do for you?"  
"You can tell me where my god damn reports are" He said with a smile  
"Oh god, Man…sorry, I'm a little behind" she explained, He pulled a seat up in front of her desk in the middle of the office. "Don't worry, so did you get sucked into the Robinson case?" Paige nodded as she looked back down to the folder in her hands, "So how's the talks on this one going?" She asked  
"Not well, looks like the kids going back home with him" The guy explained  
"What, Steve you have got to be kidding me."  
"No sadly I'm not"  
"even with the hospital reports? The police reports?"  
"Last time that I checked in there wasn't enough evidence to take the kid away from him"  
"What the broken arms and ribs not enough?" She asked  
"Tell me about it, I feel the same way as you about this one"  
"Steve you have got to talk to Vic, get it sorted. He has to go down"  
"I'll try my best…everything okay with you?" HE asked,  
"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked  
"Well because you are wearing sun glasses, your hair is covering a huge bruise on your face and your neck has huge hand marks on it"  
"Well then there is your answer, Paige got herself in some trouble. Bar fight" She explained, "Nothing to worry you about…where as these reports…" Paige was interrupted by the phone ringing, "Sorry Steve won't be a minuet" She said lifting up the Phone. "Halliwell" She answered  
"P…Paige? Hi it's, Prue…"  
"Are you okay?" Paige asked actually worried, thinking that maybe he had done something. "No I'm good, look I really need to talk to you"  
"I'll come over to the manor" Paige said,  
"No! Jack…"  
"No explanation needed fine, golden gate park half an hour"  
"Thanks" Prue said

Paige put the Phone down and then looked at Steve, "those reports are going to have to wait, sorry man"  
"Okay, look only because I like you though. Give me the documents I'll write them for you" Paige stood up grabbed her jacked and threw her arms around the guy sat there in front of her. "Thanks man…I owe you big"  
"yeah you do" he smiled. Paige walked quickly from the office and towards her car.

---------------------

Paige was sat on the bonnet, she was waiting for her already half an hour late sister, truth was she was worried for her big sister, especially now. She couldn't remember a time when Prue had asked to talk. Putting her hand into her leather Jacket she took out a pack of cigarettes lighting one she took a long drag and continued to wait. It was only another five minuets that Prue's car turned into the deserted parking lot. Paige jumped from her bonnet and waited for Prue to get out of the car. As the oldest walked over Paige couldn't hide her concern. "Is everything okay?" She asked "Are you and the baby…"  
"We are fine! No nothings happened"  
"Oh, wow I thought there was something wrong"  
"Guess she was right" Prue mumbled, "I can't come and talk to my sister?" she asked  
Paige looked at Prue, "You haven't asked to talk to me in years… if you and the baby are okay then the only other possible convocation we will be having is about that mother fucker"  
"Paige, last night…what the hell happened?" Prue asked  
"Oh well here we go…now you want to do the big sis gig huh? Where were you all the other times he's hurt me, kicked my while I was already down literally?" Prue looked at the floor, "What do you want me to tell you?" she asked  
"How about the truth? For once how about you give the truth a shot?"  
"Last night was the only time I have ever seen him do that to you Paige"  
"Don't lie – you have seen him slap me, seen him grab me. Just like I've seen him slap you, punch you, scream at you and you my big sister, one of the strongest people that I know sitting there and taking it."  
"He'd never hurt me Paige"  
"Your in denial, he has made you this…a person who is prepared to give her sisters up for what? Him?"  
"He loves me"  
"Is that what he tells you PRUE? Is this before he hits you or after."  
"You know nothing about this"  
"I know more than you do. I know you too fucking scared of him to walk."  
"I'm not Paige I love him"  
"Yeah…well more fool you then"  
"It's different now, I can't just walk."  
"And why is that?"  
"because of this kid, I'm not prepared to bring my baby up with out a father"  
"but what, your willing to bring a kid into this – Prue I was that kid, the fifteen year old who was in this…and look at the fucked up person I've become…I jump when my boyfriend – the person I love touches me because I think maybe this is the time that I'll get hit. I can't trust you or anyone because of him, I have drinking problem because of him, Because he killed me the night he hit me and you let him! You let it happen. You saw him hit me, back hand me, you saw it. I see it everyday – I work with that Prue. DO you really want your kid to be put in home – taken from you. That's what you'll bring him into…the life I had. Prue he's hit you – I know it because I've seen it. Are your willing to let him hit your kid - - - again? Look at what your kid become Prue – are you willing to give another kid the life I had"  
"I wasn't your mother…" Prue shouted  
"Wrong – Prue mom died when I was two months old in that crash. Mom died and dad left you were all I had. You were my mom…until him anyway"  
"what you don't want me to live?" Prue asked,  
"You know that isn't what I'm saying…look, your not going to listen I get it. But the next time that he hits you. The next time that He pushed you or threatens you think…is this what I want for my kid? Prue, trust me; you don't want any kid of your turning into what I have. I'm here…if you need me call, if you need help call – I'll always be there for you your family no matter what's gone on. But he's not family to me – and the sooner you see that your baby will be better of without him – the better. Don't let this kid grow up with out a mom…not like me" Prue's anger was rising, because everything Paige was saying she already knew. "Mom died Paige, your mom died. I'm your sister, nothing more or less. Your sister" Prue shouted.

Those words hurt like a knife to her chest, Paige just nodded a silently stood up, "You feel like that fine. But look you ever want help from me call, I won't turn my back on you! I'll be there…but Prue, just do me one last favour, the next time that he hits you get up and walk away okay. Call me, I'll come and get you and take you to mine"  
"I don't want or need your help Paige, I just came here to tell you I can't stop him, he is pressing the charges against you"  
"I didn't expect you to stop him" Paige explained, "Watch yourself Prue" with this the youngest turned and got back in her car as she put the keys in the ignition she took no time in spinning it around and shooting out of the parking lot.

The tears came hard and fast, Paige didn't know what to do from here. So she did the only thing she could headed right at the set of lights towards the cliff that over looked the bridge...

-------------------------

tbc... thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 8 - guys you have no idea what all these reviews mean to me! thankyou sooooo much to thouse of you who r reviewing and, those who read and don't review thanks alot for taking the time to read this stuff.**

**Well i know i left you with a bitch of a cliffi last time lol but guys here is part 8 **

Paige sat on the cliffs edge like she had done a million and one times before, she was happy she had picked her car up before meeting Prue otherwise she would have had to have walked it. She sat looking at the cars flying past the bridge, she didn't want to cry anymore, not for him. She couldn't keep doing this, lifting the bottle to her mouth she took yet another swig it seemed that lately that's all she'd been doing drinking. She knew that she had a problem, but couldn't have cared less at this point. The silence she was sat in was broken by the ringing of her mobile. Looking at the flashing name she pressed the answer, "Paige" She said  
"Hey how is my favourite little sister"  
"Been better" Paige said  
"Well I was thinking that you and I spend a night in, have a bottle of wine and I keep you company. But here I am at your apartment and no one in sight"  
"Not in the company keeping mood Phoebe" Paige said as she took another swig of beer.  
"Thought as much, where are you?"  
"Out" Paige said,  
"Fresh Paige, look your drinking I can tell and your car isn't here. Where are you? I'll come and pick you up, we'll get the car later"  
"No need, I'm fine"  
"Your drunk" Phoebe was so worried for Paige right now  
"No I'm not drunk yet, look, meet me at P3, I was heading there now anyway"  
"Fine but be careful god damn it"  
"Always!" Paige mumbled before cutting the call off.

Phoebe started dialling another number, "Mother fucking sisters who needs them?" She growled as she put the Phone to her face and waited for an answer, "Hi P3, Piper Halliwell speaking"  
"Pipe, it's me, I'll get to the bar in around ten if our baby sister gets there before me get the keys off her okay"  
"What now?" Piper asked  
"She's depressed, drunk and driving. The three D's and with Paige that mixes a deadly cocktail, just make sure that she hands over the keys"  
"Will do" Piper said, "where's Rich?"  
"Working"  
"You going to give him a heads up?" Piper asked,  
"I'll see how she is at the club first"  
"Sounds good, see you in a bit"  
"bye, love you"  
"Love you too, be careful okay?"  
"Always" Phoebe said, unable to stop the smile that formed "seem familiar?" she thought. She cut the Phone off and went towards her car.

-------------

Paige stood from her car and slammed the door then she headed towards the club, as she walked in she looked at the guy stood in front of her. "Hey you, hear I owe you a thank you"  
"No problem Paige" The bouncer smiled, "Just try and keep the violence to a minimum" He smiled  
"Has Jack showed up?"  
"Not through this door"  
"In that case, I'll be fine" She reassured him, "Just need a few minuets with me sisters then I'll be out of here"  
"If it helps, I was rooting for you last night"  
"Thanks dude and it does" She smiled as she walked down the stairs

Stepping off the last step she happened to be drawn firstly to the bar, go figure? She called over, "Hey MARK shoot me a shot"  
"Hey Paige what can I get you?"  
"Whisky, large and straight and throw in a beer as well"  
"No problem, one large shot and a bottle coming your way" Paige looked at the bar mat which she was playing with and thought about how well she was holding up. Her little front was working so far now she just had to get past her sisters. Mark placed the shot and bottle down. "Thanks" She said lifting the glass and downing the short, then started on the bottle. That was when she felt the presence of her older sister,

"Paige, how is you?  
Paige turned and looked at Piper, "Fine, I'm good, great why?"  
"nice try, come into my office"  
"Wow high school all over again" Paige mused as she grabbed hold of her bottle and followed Piper.

Piper shut the door and turned t Paige, "What's happened?"  
"Nothing, just wanted a drink so came here"  
"You've been crying" Piper pointed out matter of fact  
"What I can't cry now?" Paige asked as she took a seat  
"Your Paige you don't do the crying thing"  
Paige avoided eye contact, "Yeah well today I do"  
"And the reason for this? Come on Paige talk to me honey" Piper hated to see any of her sisters hurt, and Paige had been through so much, to Piper Paige was still the baby  
"The reason? You want the reason, I was told by the person who for twenty years I considered a mother she was never anything more than pure blood related sister. I was told by her boyfriend that I killed my real mother and I forced our father to go screwing around. So I think that I'm fully entitled to do the crying thing"  
"I think that you are too honey, come here" Piper said as she opened her arms and pulled Paige into a hug, "She doesn't mean it you know" Piper was always trying to keep the piece between the family and lately this had become on hard task.  
"She did Pipe, but here I got a bottle and when I get home a bed, what more do I need?"  
"You need your sisters around you, I'll get off work early and Phoebe and I will take you home, well drink with you, and then let you crash out. Sound good?"  
"Actually the best idea I have hared in ages, one problem, I kind of drank all the booze in our house last night, bad night, lots of alcohol needed"  
"No problem, I can grab a case of bottles from back, one condition, I give you a case of beer you give me the keys to the car"  
"Piper, I'm fine"  
"Your no where near fine and the next time you get in the car drunk I'll kick your head in myself got it? Hand over the keys"  
"Scratch my car you pay"  
"Paige your heap of Junk wouldn't even notice if I crashed into a wall and plus it's staying here, When Phoebe gets here well go with her back to yours. NOW keys" Piper said sternly. Paige handed them over and then she looked at Piper, "I love you"  
"Love you to missy, you know that"  
"Yeah, always" Paige answered  
-------------------------------------

Prue was sat in front of the fire, with a photo album on her lap she flicked through the pages, settling on a page, filled with pictures of all four of them together, as kids. Her hand made its way to her stomach as Paige's words ripped through her head.

"Don't let this kid grow up with out a mom, not like me" over and over she was hearing it, and it killed her, nearly as much as her harsh comeback, how could she have told Paige, her baby sister, her baby that she wasn't her mother. She knew that she couldn't have been more wrong.

She didn't notice the tear slide down her face until it fell and bounced off the paige, Prue shut the book and sat looking into the flames thinking about just how wrong she had got all of this. It was then that she hared him, he sounded angry and she knew that a fight was on its way.  
"Did you go see that bitch?"

---- sorry it's not very long! thanks anyway

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9 - once again than you for the reviews

"Baby?" He asked softly, "Honey, it's me wake up come on honey you're here with me. Open your eyes Paige, come on…babe, look at me"

The words cut through the pain of the knife, the evil smirk on his face and the cold iciness of his breath, her eyes shot open as she gasped, a sharp intake of breath hoping and praying to still be alive, or well dead if it was actually he near her. She looked at him, the man lent over her, as soon as she saw who it was she could stop panicking; she could relax and calm herself.

Taking slow and steady breaths she pushed her hands threw her damp hair. That was one of the nightmares that he had etched into her mind like that of an engraving on dog tags hung around a solders neck. She felt like a solider sometimes, and he her enemy. But as he had said over and over to her 'all is fair in love and war' and what was more frustrating was that all was not fair. This was a one-sided, biased war they fought, and still they continued to rage a battle, all for the love of the same person, the love of Prue Halliwell.

Truth was like those many years before only up till recently Paige was trying to regain a mothers love lost to him, Prue, her mothers love was burnt in front of her and she held the scars of that battle, the scar strike down her face, the night he pulled that knife was the night this escalated into a war.

Rich noticed Paige was off in a distant world far from the one where he was stood. The one he was stood in where his new found sisters and friends were passed out around his and Paige's living room, the empty cases of beer littered on the floor.

He had found them when coming home from work. Deciding that it looked like they had been through a bad night and due to the alcohol intake were about to have a bad morning, excluding Paige who was used to it by now, he had decided to head off for a shower and leave them. Upon his return to the living room, where all three where lay Piper and Phoebe on the sofa together, and Paige on the arm chair, he found Paige now not in such a peace full sleep, thrashing around and mumbling violently. WELCOME TO HIS WORLD, that which had been created by past events.

Running his own hand threw her hair and then to the side of her face he asked her lovingly, "You know where you are right?" She nodded in response as her breathing returned to normal. "Your okay now, I'm here" Not saying a word Paige lent forward and put her arms tightly around his neck. All last night, all yesterday she had needed this so much, needed his strength. He was the only thing that kept her going.

He felt the need, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, there was silence as she just rested her head into his neck and then he started to rub her back softly, she started to very slowly relax and fall into him still to speak. Rich was worried about her, Paige had never looked so defeated, she just seemed to be blanch – he couldn't get a read off her or anything. "Paige, are you okay?" He asked, she shook her head still yet to speak, then when she did she sounded so upset and broken. "He's taken it all"

"Who?" Rich asked, knowing what Paige was on about but wanting her to form at least one logical sentence. "I've lost her Rich, He's won Prue. I give up…I can't keep fighting!"

Not once, in the time these two had been so close, so open to each other. Even in Paige's more emotional states had she ever fully given in to him, resigned, for fitted, handed any kind of power to Jack but this morning she was. This morning physically as well as mentally, she was too broken, distort and worn out to continue on with this fight. Was this true was Paige really holding up the white flag, giving into him? Was Paige unwilling to continue this endless war in which so much was been lost? Including herself, somewhere along this way Paige had lost so much of herself she was unsure as to who it was behind the outer shell in control.

Physically and emotionally he was wearing her down, ripping her apart and bit by bit totally destroying her.

Rich couldn't and wouldn't let this happen!


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

Prue opened her eyes, but lay still, not wanting to wake him also. Her hand moved to her stomach, as she thought of the lives she had so selfishly affected. Paige and Phoebe, both moved out of the manor – there home. Paige more forced to than anything, and Piper having to take the older sister responsibility. Truth was Prue was scared, scared that she was going to lose everyone that she loved. She had been through so much loss in her life, and now she was holding on to it all by a thread. He'd let her no that last night – actually he let the whole neighbourhood know that last night, San Francisco now know the lives of Prue and Jack! She slowly moved the quilt back and stepped out, turning around she looked at the man she…she was suppose to love. But how could she, how could she love him after last night?

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, making her way over to the sink where she looked into the mirror. How the hell could she have ended up like this? How could she have become this person? Her hand made its way up to her eye, the dark black circle around the eye that looked back at her. The words had been ringing through her head all night. It had been three weeks now since herself and Paige had fought and she hadn't spoken since – yet Paige's words rang in her head over and over again.

'The next time that He pushed you or threatens you think…is this what I want for my kid?'

Prue's hand fell to her stomach; this was going beyond pain now – emotional pain that had been wearing her down. She looked back into the mirror and realized she didn't know who she was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige walked through the apartment and into the kitchen, for some reason she was yet to find Rich. She woke up in an empty bet and still hadn't found him. Dressed now in jeans, army boots and one of his shirts opened over a tight white t-shirt of her own she was ready for her day. When she looked over towards the coffee pot to see a fresh batch sitting there with a post-it note, walking over she knew that she wasn't going to see him before she left. Sighing she took the note as she poured the coffee.

'Sorry baby, got called in really early. Didn't want to wake you. I'll call you later; hope you slept well can't wait to see you. Love you loads. RICH xxx'

Drinking the coffee, she lifter her cell from her pocket and dialled, then lifted it to her ear. Leaning against he counter she waited. "Rich" She smiled at the sound of his voice, "Hey baby"  
"Hey you – you angry?" He asked  
"Depends – did you kiss me good bye?" She asked with a smile  
"You know I did."  
"Well In that case, I'll give you a little slack. So was it bad?"  
"What?"  
"Having to leave your girlfriend, when she had a day off?"  
"Today?" He asked, "fuck, Paige. I'm sorry" He had been waiting for this for weeks, a day for him and her. She pulled a pout face that so often occurred, "Hey it's cool, I'm going to head over to Piper's and see if she's up for a sister's day. Which was a you and me day though" She smirked  
"Well then how about we make it a - you and me night?" HE asked,  
"I like the sound of that" She smiled, "I really like the sound of that"  
"You do huh? Well good, because I love you so much"  
"Love you too babe, loads. Be careful okay…I want you to come home in on piece tonight." She was deadly serious; every time he walked out of that door she feared he would be hurt. She hated his job, fire was such a deadly thing and he worked with it, the uncontrollable element – and he tried to control it.  
"Back at cha – you find the need to down a case how about you walk home! Fuck the car, walk it okay?"  
"Gotch! I'll have my Phone if you want to call…"  
"Count on it, and hey I'm sorry about today…I'll make it up to you"  
"No doubt about that. It's fine, just…I love you"  
"LOVE you too, speak soon…"  
"Bye" She shut the phone off and downed the rest of her coffee, then she grabbed Rich's leather jacket, which looked like it was made for her even though it was big and baggy. She headed towards her car.

----------------------------

Her CD player was full volume, the windows were down as she drove at high speed through the streets towards Piper's home. She sang along to the song as it played,

He spends his nights in California  
Watching the stars on the big screen.  
Then he lies awake and wonders  
Why can't that be me?  
Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says

If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Now and dreams we run.

She spends her days up in the north park,  
watching the people as they pass.  
And all she wants is just a little piece of this dream, is that too much to ask?  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs.

She stopped singing as she pulled her car off to the road side across from Piper's and Leo's apartment she shut the car off immediately, and looked over at the black Mazda parked out side. She stopped, and looked at this car. A sister's car who she hadn't spoken to in three weeks. Pushing her hand through her red hair she rested her head back on the chair. She had no idea why this was so hard. Prue was her big sister, was she really unable to walk into that house and see her, speak to her. Prue had hurt Paige but, Paige never wanted it to come to anything close to this. Deciding she should walk up there she stepped from her car, Paige had said she didn't want to fight for her sisters love, she never said she wanted to have nothing to do with her.

She made it to the door to Piper's apartment and lifted her hand, taking a deep breath she knocked the door. Then she waited, for a few seconds. Leo pulled it open, "Hey Dude" Paige smiled,  
"Paige, hey you" HE said back, worry fell over his face.  
"So can I come in?" Paige asked,  
"Oh, yeah sorry, come in." He said moving from the door way, "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah I just got deserted by my boyfriend so he could go to work so I came to steel you girlfriend to go shopping if you don't mind?"  
"Hey" Leo said holding up his hands in defence, "Who am I to stand in the way of you and shopping" HE smiled. Paige smiled back, "You want to come?" She asked  
Leo lent forward and whispered to Paige, "Have you seen Piper shop – no thanks too much aggression and hasn't down town got a sale on? Shops like a battle field. I'll pass" Paige laughed at Leo, and slapped him, "Hey you want to exaggerate much? So where is my sister?" Paige asked,  
"Through there" Leo answered she nodded and started of in the direction of the living room but as she walked leo stopped her, "Paige wait" She turned and looked at him, "She's not in there alone" He explained but before he could finish Paige spoke, "I know Prue's with her…I saw the car." She turned and walked off. Leo sighed, "Paige" He growled lowly but she ignored him and continued.

"Prue honey, he'... you, there is no going back from that. We both know it." Piper said as she sat opposite Prue on the coffee table. Prue facing the door, she was crying and her head was a mess. Then before anymore could be said she heared the voice of her sister. "Hey Piper, Hey…." She stopped and took sight of her oldest sister. Piper swung around in shock. "P…R…U…E!" Paige said slowly as she tried to control the surge of anger that ran through her.

"Paige" Piper said standing swiftly, Paige ignored her though, she continued to look at Prue's beaten, tear stained face. "Paige stop a minuet" Prue stood up and looked at her baby sister. "Paige…" She said quietly. Paige didn't say a word she just spun around and headed for the door pushing Leo out of the way as she went, he had tried to stop her but she was running on pure adrenalin now. She was ready to kill, she was like a wild animal. Piper followed along with Prue and Leo.

Piper ran out and down the steps to the road, she ran across to the car shouting for Paige to stop all the way. She was too late, Paige had shut the door and was putting the keys in the ignition. "Paige stop this – think, you'll go down this time. You'll be done for assault, five years Paige. Get out the car." It was then Piper realized that Paige had no intention so she ran to the front of the cars, "PAIGE GET OUT!" Piper shouted, "This isn't helping."

The loud music had filled the car, and Paige sat there looking at Piper, she turned and looked out of the side window to where Prue was stood with leo. Paige shook her head and punched the steering wheel over and over. Then she threw the car in reveres, spun the car and sped off down the road.

Piper went quickly into action; she turned and ran back to Leo and Prue, "Prue, keys?" She asked. The oldest put her hand in her jacket pocket and handed them to Piper, who threw them to Leo, "DRIVE" She ordered. The all jumped in the car and followed Paige. Hoping that they got there before it was too late.  
----

She said she didn't want to fight for her love, but this wasn't a fight for love, this was Paige fighting for Prue's safety. For Prue's life. To teach him a lesson!

Thanks for reading tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You guys are the best**

**PART 11**

Prue ran up the stairs to the manor, followed by Piper and Leo. Paige was pulled up out side but the car was empty. When Prue walked in she was looking directly at a pumped Paige who was ready to kill. "THIS ISN'T you fight" Prue shouted  
"Don't fucking tell me it's not my fight remember which sister your talking to. I'm the one your god damn boyfriend beat senseless, remember"  
Prue stepped forward, "This isn't your problem"  
"You're my sister…of course it is" Paige shouted,  
"You'll just be making it worse"  
"Oh it gets worse does it?" Paige shouted, "How much further does he go?" Paige growled. "Don't patronize me Paige, I don't need all this ... from you. Running around like you know everything"  
"Everything maybe not but I tell you everything I do know, He hit me, he's punched me screamed at me. Your were and still are too god damn afraid to do anything, he has threatened every god damn one of us. Told me that he'd kill you or Phoebe, even kill my god damn boyfriend and you are to god damn blind to see what's in front of you. He's a cowered who beats you, and anyone else he's around. What do you want Prue him to kill you and your baby. You want him to end it all? Open your god damn eyes and look around! Look what he has done to you"

Prue's hand rose up and she swung it slapping Paige on the face, Paige was knocked to the side as a trail of blood ran down her face. "Prue" Piper shouted, "What the fuck"  
Paige looked up and whipped the blood away, "Learnt a few tricks I see"  
"Just leave it Paige" Piper shouted  
"Leave what her boyfriend to kill her." Paige shouted then she looked at Prue Your just as bad as he is…"  
"What do you want from me?" Prue screamed again, her hand shaking unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
"I want nothing; all I want is for you to look after your self and your kid"  
"Stop treating me like a child" Prue shouted, "This is my life"  
"Yeah and your letting him take it from you. Take control for fuck sake Prue, or are you going to wait till he kills?"  
"Get out and go home Paige" Prue shouted  
"Not the first time you have kicked me out Prue…won't be the last and your lucky I never found him because I'd be locked up right now. And don't ever hit me again Prue, raise your hand to me I'll walk away and won't look back"

Piper and Leo had no idea what to do, Piper watched as Paige walked threw them and towards the front door but before she left she spoke, "Tell him to watch his fucking back …I'm ready to kill him" with this she left.

Piper looked at Prue, "What the hell did you hit her for?" She asked. Prue didn't answer she just watched as Paige left and then walked up the stairs. Piper turned to Leo, "Go after Paige…talk to her please"  
"You got it…make sure Prue's okay" Piper nodded and followed the oldest.

----------------------------------------------------------

Paige walked down the stairs from the manor onto the street and over to her car, slamming her hand down on the bonnet she slid down the said so that her back was rested against the wheel. Leo walked towards her and knelt in front of her, "Hey you" He said softly, "What say you and me go get some coffee" Paige let him take her by the arm and lift her to standing she let him help her to the car.

The two of them soon found, that they were stood on the beach looking out over the sea, both holing a coffee. "How about we talk?" He asked "You have been pretty quiet"  
Paige took a swig of coffee then watched the huge blue ocean crash onto shore. "Because I'm scared" She admitted  
"Of? What are you scared of?"  
"I'm scared I'll kill him" Paige explained, "I can't keep going on like this Leo it has to end, he can't keep hitting her…not anymore, it has to end"  
"does He do it often?" Leo asked  
"He did to me, every night we'd fight, at first I took it … then I started, to fight back. Look where that got me. Prue even hit's me now"  
"She was scared; you know she didn't mean it"  
"She did Leo, she did mean it. She knows I'm right and she needs to get rid of him but she is scared"  
"Paige what did he do to you?" he asked  
"To me?" Paige looked from the coffee cup back out to see, "He did everything to show just how much he hated me. In the end it wasn't when he'd hit me I couldn't take it. It was all the emotional stuff. There were points where I wanted to just end it, points when I wanted to stop it all because I believed that I had made this fucking life for everyone. I think when Phoebe left, got out of there it's when it got worse, because there was no one there"  
"What about Prue"  
"She didn't know that he beat me up, she knew he shouted at me, grabbed my arm that kind of stuff but…" Paige stopped, and then looked to Leo. "I want to help her Leo, she needs to get rid of him"  
"Want me to go have a talk?" HE asked  
"Yeah, if you would, I just want her safe Leo. I don't care if she never talks to me again. As long as she is safe" Paige explained  
"Well I'll drop you at home, then I'll head back to the manor…drop your car home later okay"  
"Sounds like a plan. Just watch out for her" Paige asked  
"Yeah I will…come on lets get you home. Want me to call Phoebe"  
"Nah it's good, just want to get in and grab a beer"

------------------------------

"That's your baby sister PRUE!" Piper screamed, "Your god damn baby. What is your problem"

Prue looked at her hand, "I didn't, mean…I didn't…" She was in shock, "I just wanted her to shut up"  
"She's trying to look out for YOU Prue, do you have any idea what that girl has been going threw"  
"She's right, it's all true"  
Piper looked at her oldest sister, "What's true?" She asked  
"Paige was right…I am scared"  
"Of what?"  
"Of Him, I'm scared of Jack. I want him out of my life Piper…Paige is right I can not let my baby be born into this"  
"Jack hits you often?" Piper asked,

Prue looked up, "Enough" She explained

Leo appeared in the doorway "Well then Prue I think maybe it's time you took back some god damn control. Pack his stuff"  
"What?" Prue asked  
"If you want him gone and you want your life back PACK his stuff and he'll leave"  
"I can't he'll…"  
"He'll what?" Leo asked  
"…He'll…"  
"Guess what, I'm here and Piper's here and we will be to help you sort this out, he won't do anything you just have to trust us. Other wise this is your life Prue and Paige is right. He will kill you"

**tbc...**

**tell me what you think and thankyou all for reading  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**next chap - hope you like**

**Part 12  
**

Jack put his car into park and noticed the cars out side the manor, instantly getting out the car he was getting ready for a fight with the youngest of Prue's family. Walking up the manor stairs he pushed the door open to see a suitcase and a black sports bag near the bottom of the stairs. "What the Fuck?" Walking over he knelt down and un zipped the bag to find it was his stuff.

"It's over" Prue said standing in the doorway, her eyes red from crying. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach trying to give herself some kind of comfort. Jack stood up, not seeing Leo stood and lent against the door frame behind him.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jack screamed  
"I told you it is over! You're not going to do this anymore. You have done it for too long"  
"Prue what the fuck are you talking about, I love you" he screamed again  
"No, I'm not doing any of it anymore. You have pulled my family apart one by one and I have had enough of it, I can not and will not stand by and let you scream and hit me anymore." Jack was beyond angry and Prue could see this she was in fact scared. HE moved towards her, "I love you, this is where I live"  
"Not anymore" Prue said sadly, and unsurely  
"What about my kid"  
"Your kid is nothing to do with you. You're not going to get close to it… I'll get a court order if you don't stay away."  
"Stay away, from my FAMILY?"  
"The day you hit me you ended your little family"  
"I bet it was that little bitch you call a sister who put this into your fucking head" He screamed, "Come on I saw her car where is she? TELL ME?" He screamed, he was advancing onto Prue his fists clenched.

"Don't talk about Paige like that…you have nothing to do with her either" Jack grabbed hold of a chunk of Prue's hair and forced her to look up at him and he slapped his hand across her face hard. She went flying to the floor and hit her head of the hard wood floor. "I'll tell you when it's over" He screamed.

It was then with out any word or warning that Leo took hold of Jack's shoulder, swung him around and punched him hard. Then he got a kick into Jacks side as he fell to the floor. "Who the fuck do you think that you are coming up in my house?" Jack shouted  
"Who the fuck do you think that you are, hit her again I'll kill you. Get your stuff and get the hell out of this place. And don't come back"

Jack looked over at Prue who was now been comforted by Piper. "But…Prue, I love you" He said as he got to his feet, his voice pathetically pleading.

"You never loved me, you used me and I let you" She said threw the tears as Piper pushed her hand threw Prue's hair to calm her.  
"Get the fuck out" Leo growled  
"Back off man" Jack shouted  
It was then that Leo grabbed Jacks shoulders and brought his head square down, Jack's nose pored with blood as he backed of slowly. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" He warned. Picking up his bags and taking them out to the car.

-----------------------

Paige was sat on the sofa when she hared the door open, looking up to the doorway she saw Rich stood there, "Hey you" She smiled, wanting to forget about today, about her life just for one night. She'd deal with Prue in time later.

"Hey you" Rich smiled, as he walked threw and over to the sofa. He pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back, "Oh Rich!" Paige gasp, "There lovely" She stood up and took them from him.

"There to say sorry" He smiled,  
"Sorry?" She asked, "What for?" she smelt the brightly coloured yellow and white flowers.

"Sorry that I left you on your day off and sorry that I don't tell you more often how much you mean to me." Paige was overcome with the love from him she kissed him passionately. His hand rose to her lip when they pulled apart, his brow formed a worried look. "What happened? Who…"

Before he could finish Paige stopped him with another kiss and then spoke, "Later that can wait till later" She put the flowers on the side and smiled back at him "And they can go in the water later right now…however I can not wait." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her as the two sat back down on the sofa, Rich started to kiss her neck softly. "I love you so much" Paige whispered.

"Love you too baby" He smiled as he kissed her lips passionately again.

----------------------

Jack was furious, he knew who was behind all of this… stood in the elevator he waited for the floor he wanted to come. When it did he stepped out and turned walking towards the door he whipped the blood from his face and smiled evilly, as his anger caused his hand to tremble. Lifting his hand he knocked on the door three times.

---------------------

Paige kissed Rich forcefully as she got out from under the sheets and grabbed his shirt, "Leave it baby" HE said with a pout as he took her hand and pulled her back down to the bed and lent over her kissing her.

She pushed him up "Um baby as much as that sounds like a good idea it could be Leo he said he'd stop by"  
"So I take it something big happened today"  
"Yeah it did" Paige said, now been forced to live her life and remember it all. She did the rest of the shirt and grabbed the rest of her cloths again putting them on fast as there were a further two forceful knocks. Rich himself wears starting to get dressed bar a shirt that Paige was now wearing so he took a white Tee-shirt from the side and threw it over his muscular chest. Paige smiled, "I'll get it before the door gets broken down"

Rich stood up and pushed her into the door his hands finding her way to her waist, "Love you" HE said again,

"Love you too honey…always" They kissed and then Rich let Paige go. On her way she realised that her feet were cold so she put Rich's fire boots on and continued to the door.

Rich was doing his belt up as he left the room just behind Paige, "I'll get the coffee on how dose that sound?" He asked  
"Sounds great, really great…" Paige called back to him. Then she pulled open the door, "What the hell do you want" She said forcefully,  
"What do I want?" HE asked, "TO teach you not to Fuck around with my family" He growled as he pushed Paige back into the Apartment with his arm around her neck then he swung her around and pulled her into his chest. She tried to get free but he had her and there was nothing that she could do about it. "Walk" HE growled,  
"PAIGE?" Rich asked,  
"Rich get in here" She shouted. Rich hared the panic in her voice so he walked through to her.

When he saw Jack with his hand around Paige's neck he went into full protection mode but before he could get to them in one swift movement Jack pulled a gun from his belt and held it at Rich. "Back the fuck up" HE shouted  
"RICH" Paige screamed in fear that Jack would shoot "Back off Rich please" She begged.

"Shut up bitch. Rich back up" Jack ordered aggressively  
"Hey man you hurt her I'll…"  
"YOU'LL what? Take a look around, I'm the one with the gun."  
"Rich, just stop back" Paige begged,  
"I told you to shut up" He said pushing the barrel against her temple. "Stay back and shut your mouth or she gets it" Jack told Rich.  
"What do you want from us?" Rich asked  
"Nothing, it's more what I want to give you. Just as much fucking heart ach as I'm going threw. Prue threw me out but I guess you know that right? RIGHT?" He screamed pushing the barrel against her harder. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the worst. She was so scared right now mostly because she knew he had the ability to do this to kill. "I have nothing let to lose now PAIGE and I have you to thank for that…" he was a mad man he had no hesitation in killing they could see that. Rich was so scared he looked at Paige who was shaking with fear, he loved her so much and knew that he needed to do something. But what could he do?

"Hey Hero what are the last words you want your girlfriend to hear before death fills the room?"  
"Jack stop this!" He shouted  
"Stop what?" Jack screamed "I haven't started yet" He swung the butt of the gun into Paige's face but still held her close. "Remember the time when you were begging me to kill you?" Jack smiled, "Well how about we take you up on that offer"  
"Please…" She cried  
"What? WHAT was that?" He shouted  
"PLEASE" She cried loudly "Please stop this"

"Sorry, it has to be like this. You see I want you too feel like I do fight now. I lost my life Paige. Now it's time for you to lose yours." He pulled back the hammer on his old revolver, "Open your eyes and look at him" He said, "I SAID LOOK AT HIM!" Paige opened her eyes and looked over to where Rich was he was crying also, pleading with Jack shouting at him but everything in Paige's world turned into slow motion as she knew that this was the end. She knew this was ending something!

"Say Bye PAIGE!"

Paige looked at Rich; she wanted to be near him, in his arms to feel safe. Instead here she was stood facing her inevitable fate. "DON'T" Rich shouted, "STOP!" he was pleading.

Everything turned slow,  
Emotions were high,  
Fear was great,  
LOST was close  
Hearts stopped  
A grin formed as  
Rich came running towards JACK AND Paige  
Jack pulled the gun from Paige's head and pointed it at Rich  
PAIGE SCREAMED "No"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots fired, into Rich's chest. Paige crumpled her legs giving way Jack let her fall to the floor before planting his booty into her side three of four times he then lent down. "You'll feel loss and Pain now! You should have left us alone." He spat.

Jack turned and walked from the apartment. Paige crawled towards Rich's body, she was crying so hard. Rich turned his head weakly as he took slow short breaths, "I…I love…you…always" He choked out as he took his last breath. "NO RICH! NOOOO! Hold on! Please don't leave me. PLEASE I'm sorry, I love you please." She was begging, pleading. Rich took his last breath; Paige lifted him and pulled him against her as she rocked back and forth tears engulfing her. "RICH Please don't…don't go"

**TBC... **  
P.S. i love your reviews thanks for sending them my way and keep them coming. THanks as always for reading


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 13  
okay I'm sorry for what I'm about to do! But...What can i say EVIL TOTEM STRUCK  
Sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**-------**

Paige was sat in the corner of the family waiting room, her hands over her face. She was covered in the blood of the man she loved. Death was a very real possibility. Emergency crews had shown up fast and Rich was able to hold on barely, although he was unconscious they kept a heart beat and rushed him to here. Now here Paige was in this room waiting for news. As she sat crying the door opened, Piper walked through followed by Prue and Phoebe and Leo. All looked at Paige who was a mass of emotion on the floor. Paige looked up, and then back to her hands. Piper moved forward, "Honey, Darryl called us."

Paige looked at Piper who was now knelt next to her, Piper looked at her youngest sister her face red from the tears and blood along with Paige's arms, the shirt of Rich's that she was wearing and the jeans and jacket also. "I'm sorry"  
"Don't…" Paige managed, "Don't touch me please" She asked as Piper was about to take Paige's hand.

Piper backed off, "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk?" Piper asked tears tumbling down her own face.

Paige looked across the room, "Does it look like I'm able to talk?" She shouted, "All I want is to know how he is!"

Piper didn't know what to say to that so Phoebe took this opportunity to step in, "honey? Do you want us to leave? Stand outside?"  
"No, I, I don't know I…just want…RICH"  
"I'm sorry honey…"

"Ms Halliwell?" The doctor stepped in as he took of his surgical gloves;

Paige looked up expectantly with pleading eyes. "Ms Halliwell I'm…I'm sorry but Rich passed away during surgery. His Injuries were just too serious"  
"No! Please no" She cried, she stood up, "He can't"  
"Ms Halliwell he, he died from the gun wounds, they were just too deep! I'm so very sorry."

This was the part of the job he hated, I mean he was a doctor he had come to terms with death along time ago. But this wasn't why he signed up to this job. He wanted to save people help people. It was just too much when it was someone so young. The people left behind were the worst, this was the worst. He looked at her, and moved closer, "Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked. Paige just let the tears fall silently down her face as she nodded her head. She followed him leaving Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo in the waiting room.

--------------

She walked into the room, it was dark, and there was a metal trolley in the centre she walked over and the doctor watched as she took his hand and brought it to her face. "I'll give you some time, take as long as you like" he said softly, before turning and leaving.

Paige kissed his cold hand, and she pressed it against her face. It wasn't four hours since she was been held by him, been loved by him and now here she was clinging onto his lifeless body. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. She wanted to be held by him and told that everything would be okay. But that wasn't going to happen; everything wasn't going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry baby! I didn't want this…please come back…please" She begged in a whisper. She ran her hands through his hair and then left it rested on his cheek as she erupted into a mass of emotion. "I love you…I….love you"

---------------

"Not your fault" Piper said as she looked at Prue and was able to read her thoughts  
"Isn't it? Jack did this"  
"Yeah Jack not you!" Piper said,  
"May as well have"  
"Your baby sister is in there Prue, holding her dead boyfriend. Now at some point she is going to need us all – including you so you need to get rid of this idea and you need to realise that you are not responsible."  
"I don't understand" Phoebe spoke, tears tumbling down her own face  
"Don't understand what?" Leo asked her,  
"Any of it! Why Rich…why he kill rich and Not Paige? I mean he had no problem with Rich"

Prue looked to the floor and Piper looked to Phoebe, "Did you just see her? that is worse than death Phoebe. He's killed her 100 times over."

There was a knock at the door; they all looked up to see Darryl walk in. "I'm sorry" He offered, "How is she holding up"  
"She's not" Piper explained, she walked forward and hugged Darryl, "Thanks for coming"

He hugged her back, "No problem, look we've arrested Jack. We found him not far from the apartment. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Paige has given us statements and what have you." Prue looked away, she turned and walked from the room.

Darryl looked to Piper, "IS she…"  
"Taking it hard, your boyfriend kills the guy your sister loves. Not something you take lightly" Darryl nodded in understanding.

-----------------

Walking from the room Paige had tears rolling down her cheeks; she walked down the corridor and saw Piper standing near the door to the waiting room. Paige didn't say a word she just walked straight into Piper's arms and collapsed to the floor. Piper ran her hands through Paige's hair and Looked over to where Leo was Stood she indicated with her eyes for him to help. HE came over and helped lift Paige from the floor and held her close to him. "Take her to the car Leo, I'll get the rest of them" He nodded and helped Paige out of the hospital.

Piper walked into the waiting room and looked over to Phoebe who was finding all this hard to comprehend as were all of the sisters. For there own reasons, mostly due to the face that he had become a good friend to them over time. None of them could understand the pain that Paige was going through!

tbc...THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all so much for reading i can't tell you how thankful i am for all the reviews i love to know what you think or where you feel this should be taken! thanks again DUDEs you are all GREAT. 

**part 14**

She lined the five shot glasses up on the counter top in Piper's apartment; lifting the bottle of scotch she filled all five of them. Then one after the other she downed them slamming each shot glass down after the other. She moved her hand towards the bottle lifted it again and thought about filling the glasses again but decided that after the first six rounds the glasses were pointless. Taking the bottle she stood unsteadily off the stool and walked into the darkened living room. She sat on the sofa and put her feet upon the coffee table. She took a swig of the bottle then looked back at her feet. She was stood in his boots still. Now she was wearing one of Piper's white shirts though because of the blood on the one she was wearing. Her jeans, although blood stained she kept on. Reaching to the back of the sofa she lifted Rich's leather jacket and put it on. She could still smell him from it, his aftershave and his blood.

Paige sat with the once full bottle now practically empty on her lap, as tears tumbled down her face. She'd been crying since they got back from the hospital and it was now early morning and still they feel.

Prue and Phoebe were at the manor right now, Paige couldn't even face looking at Prue and the guilt that Prue was already bearing was weighing her down. Paige couldn't go back to the apartment, so she came to Piper and Leo's apartment. Her hand fell onto her necklace with his ring hanging off it. Over the past few hours her emotions had been on high, one minuet sad, the next angry and like now she felt emptiness. Placing the bottle to her lips she took the last swig and then she put the bottle on the floor. Standing up she stumbled over to the fridge and pulled it open. Taking out a pack of Six bear bottles she slammed it shut then turned back and walked out of the kitchen, this time not stopping in the living room but continuing through to the guest room down the hall from Piper and Leo's.

Paige shut the door and then fell onto the bed popping open the first bottle she began to drink, wanting to kill every last bit of emotion she held inside because of her pure inability to deal with it. As she drank to forget she remembered so much more…  
This made things worse, The memories made it worse.

---'I'd give you the world if I could' He smiled as her as he ran his hand over her red hair and held her closer into his chest, his other hand running down her shoulder. 'You are my world Rich' She whispered as her own hand fell onto his neck as she turned and kissed him passionately. The two of them stood looking over the sea, the sun shining bright as they lived.---

Paige remembered that like it was yesterday, the two of them spent it at the beach. Not long after they had meet but they had instantly known this was the real thing. This was a love that was to last, the only one that Paige had ever felt so close to, so complete. He had saved her, before rich there were those guys, and the drugs. Mostly the Drugs the guy's just tagged along with them were all. Not that she minded, even if it wasn't real there was a time in Paige's life before Rich that she had needed some kind of love.  
-------------------  
A week later –

"Umm Rich?" Paige mumbled sleepily, as she felt the hand on her face. Turning slightly to the side and into the touch she waited, "Rich…stay…" She mumbled, "Not work today…Stay"

Piper watched as her sister fought, for the sleep that had consumed her, fought to keep Rich alive and to keep him there. It hurt Piper to See Paige like this; she was drinking herself into a death. Into a world out of this one. It had been a week since he had been shot and Paige was yet to go back to the apartment she had sheared with him, yet to step out of this apartment. Piper knew that Paige was awake night after night fighting her way through the nightmares as she re lived that night and also knew that she'd wake up angry and sad after a memories much like the one now.

Paige honey…its Piper" The older said as she stroked Paige's face so to gently wake her up. Paige smiled briefly, something Piper hadn't seen in such a long time. For what felt like forever to her, Piper wanted to cry herself. She would do or give everything she could for Paige to be released from this hell. "Love…you Rich…" Her words were sleepily spoken but the love audible. Piper ran her hand through Paige's hair and as her little sister lay there the older of the two felt a change. Paige became stiff; she lost her smile and thrashed in fear.

When she relived the gun shot in her head she shout up in the bed breathing rapidly, Piper grabbed hold of her, "Shush, honey it's me, it's Piper"  
Paige was shaking violently but she accepted Piper's arms as she fell into the embrace. She couldn't get her breath, she tried but each time was more unsuccessful than the last. "Your with ME Paige, your With PIPER" Yes it did in fact feel stupid addressing herself in third person but she wanted Paige to realise where she was. "Do you know Paige, where it is you are?" She asked

"My Boyfriends in a morgue somewhere and I'm here dinking…and smoking and trying to forget but they won't let me" Paige closed her eyes and hugged onto Piper tighter, "They won't let me, I see it over and OVER again" She said forcefully with anger as her own head was racing. Tears came and Piper held onto Paige tight. "Honey, take deep breaths" She encouraged as she rubbed Paige's back. "I thought he was here with me, I thought I could be happy again. But… I can't because…he's…gone"

"He's still with you, where ever you are when ever he's with you in your heart Paige"  
"I'd have given anything for him, my own life but Jack shot him…It's my fault" Paige cried, "I was the on…who had the problems with Him…I pulled Rich in…"  
"This isn't your fault Paige, you were not to blame"

There were a few moments of silence as Paige cried softly into Piper, then the younget spoke, "I, I want to go home…back to the apartment! I…will you take me?" She asked weakly, "PLEASE"

--------------

tbc...

thanks again for reading


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 15 - this is a short part. Thankyou sooooo much for reading guys. more soon  
**  
It was dark, real dark, Pushing open the door she stepped in. Walking slowly through she found herself stood directly in the doorway of the room where her life was ended. She couldn't help but relive it, her hand mover to her neck as she could feel the restriction. She couldn't help but let the tears fall – of that she had no control. She felt her sister stood closely but not too close, Paige right now was in her own world however there was nothing that Piper was able to do. Stepping softly across the room she wrapped her arms around the jacket, Rich's leather jacket which she had been wearing constantly. Her eyes fell upon the table where the flowers used to be, the carpet where the blood stain should lye. All of it had been cleared up. Taking her hand she ran it through her hair, her mind screaming at her from every direction.

Walking down the corridor, Paige stopped at the door which led to her and Rich's bed room. Her hand shakily found its way to the handle, she tried to pu... open but she found her head instead resting against the door frame. Piper watched from down the corridor, her heart breaking…

Eventually Paige gained the strength, she pushed it open stepping in. Nothing had been changed the bed lay in the same state as they left it last. She walked over sat on the edge and ran her hand over the area he wound have lay. She lifted up a photo frame, it was of herself and him in P3, in the alcove she was sat with him, his arm around her protecting her and her head rested lovingly on his chest. They were laughing, so happy!

Paige didn't know exactly how long it was she was sat there, but when she hared someone at the door she looked up to see Piper looking in on her from the doorway. "Who's going to stop me Pipe, who will stop me from doing all the stupid stuff" Piper shook her head, "I'm here for you"  
"Not like he was, not in the same way" Paige cried, She stood up anger taking over. "I'm 21 Pipe, I shouldn't have lost this." She said waving the photo around, "I lost mom, dad, Prue. Why Rich? WHY!" She shouted forcefully, "It's not fair…he said he'd always be around Piper, but he isn't, I'm alone…and…"  
"I know Paige, I know it isn't fair."  
"What do I do now? Where do I go from here Piper?"  
"I don't know, but what I do know it that you're strong and…"  
"NO!" Paige screamed, "I'm not strong and I won't get threw this. You know nothing, no one knows" Paige said falling to her knees. Piper was fast to her side she went to put a comforting hand on Paige but Paige pulled back. "What don't I know Paige? What don't I get?"  
"I'm…I'm alone, and I'm…" Paige stopped and looked at the photo, tears falling fast now. "I'm pregnant" She said almost inaudible but Piper thought she had heard it, Paige turned and looked at Piper, "I'm pregnant, I'm having his kid, and he's gone…it's all been taken from him, from us, from the kid!"

"Oh god Paige, I'm…" Piper didn't know what to say, She wrapped har arms around Paige's shoulders and Pulled her in so she was holding her. "When did you find out?" Piper asked, Paige said threw tears – "The day before he was shot, didn't get time to tell him…I was going to…and then, he worked, and he... then I… He'll never get the chance now"

Piper had no idea what she could do, all she did was hold her, she held Paige to her close and ran her hand threw her hair as her own tears for her sisters pain started to fall. How would Paige cope, was she strong enough for this?


	17. Chapter 17

**KID part 16**

_Okay guys this part may be a little strange to you, I based this lil' bit on myself. When I ever want to be close to someone I can't get too well I find that the special lil' spot helps. This is mainly a little Paige emotion! Phoebe rambling! And how I myself cope with the aspect of loss! May seem a strange thing to do but…hell…she's just lost her b.f nothings going to be normal at this point!  
It may be a lil slow moving and sorry if it is! Thank you so much for reading and WOW on the reviewing, i'm so happy dat you like it so far! THANK YOU again!_

**Well enough talk from me! Here is part 16**

Paige walked into the kitchen and over to the counter side, she was expecting a note to be pressed onto the coffee pot and a fresh jug made but there was nothing. Although it had been two and a half weeks now since he had been shot she couldn't get used to him not around her. A stray tear fell and this caused more to well up, reaching over she took the coffee pot and as she did there was a nock at the door. She tried to wipe the tears away as she pulled it open, Phoebe was stood on the other side, "Hey you" She smiled  
"Hey Phoebe…come in" She stepped back and started to walk back to the kitchen, she walked over to the sink and ran the tap. Phoebe walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister, "So guess I don't have to ask how you are huh?"  
"It's hard" Paige managed, whipping away another tear, "I just miss him"

Phoebe nodded, "That's why me and you are going to go out today"  
"We are?" Paige asked turning around  
"Yeah we are…what do you say to me and you driving, driving away from it all" Phoebe asked  
"Do I have to come back?" She asked, as she placed the coffee pot on its holder and pushed her hand through here hair.

"Well yeah... but for a few hours how about you pretend that you don't have to." Paige looked at her hands, "I don't know…"  
"Paige you haven't been out of this place for weeks"  
"I can't do it…I just…" she stopped and looked at the coffee pot, hoping Phoebe wouldn't see the pain.

"Honey I know it'll be hard but you can not stop living" she said sympathetically.  
"Why?" She asked, "I feel dead inside anyway. I'm not ready to live in a world he doesn't exists in"  
"How about I take you to a different world then"  
"What? Phoebe you're making no sense"  
"Would you place your trust in the hands of your big sister?" Phoebe asked. Paige looked at Phoebe and reluctantly she shook her head yes.

They had been driving for a good hour now and not much had been spoken between the two as Paige was in her own world looking out of the window. She turned and looked at Phoebe who was driving, "How…How's Prue?"  
Phoebe looked across at Paige as she drove along the deserted road. "Well she's been better. She's over come with guilt, she's hurting"  
"Guilt?" Paige asked  
"Yeah"  
"Why she never lifted the gun?" Paige asked as she looked back out of the window  
"No but she brought the guy into your life."  
"I don't blame her, never did even when he kicked the crap out of me at 15"  
"You're angry at her though?" Phoebe asked  
"Angry yes! Angry that…you know what it don't matter anymore, weather I'm angry, sad, upset because it won't change what has become. But I swear to god Jack, I'll kill him if he ever…"  
"Jack won't be back, Jack isn't going to be in your life anymore" Phoebe said,  
"No and…neither is Rich"

"Do you hate her for that?"  
"Who?" Paige asked looking back to Phoebe  
"Prue, do you hate or blame her one bit for that?" She asked  
"Truthfully I don't have any strength or room to hate her... but that goes for the liking of her too. Love Phoebe, Love would exist still if she lifted the gun herself because weather or not she wants to believe it Prue was my mother. WAS though, now I love her because she's my sister…nothing more than that"

Phoebe pulled the car over to the road side, she turned and looked at Paige. "She's hurt you?"  
"Yeah…but she's still my sister"  
"But not your friend?" Phoebe asked  
"Not anything more or less than what she is – a sister"

Phoebe nodded in understanding, "She never wanted it too come to this you know"  
"She never wanted to see that it had come to this…Phoebe it was this the day he brought a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. I just…I can't think about Prue right now"  
"I understand that Paige" Phoebe said, "I got something to show you"

Paige looked out around her, "Phoebe we're in the middle of no where"  
"Yeah, and that's the best part of it all." Phoebe explained as she stood out of the car and walked around, Paige stood up from the car and buried her hands in the pockets of the leather jacket and followed Phoebe.

"a mountain, Phoebe your making me climb a mountain?" Paige asked, as Phoebe stood on the peak and looked as he sister pulled herself up, she helped her up. "Yeah"  
Paige was about protest as she looked out over the land left below, she sat down and Phoebe smiled seeing Paige instantly be sucked in, sitting next to Paige she wrapped her arms around her. "Up here, you're not alone are you?" Phoebe asked

As a tear tumbled down Paige's face she shook her head, "No!" She chocked, as she fell back into Phoebe's chest Phoebe hugged Paige from behind tighter. "He's here with me" She explained,  
"Yeah I know the feeling." Phoebe said as she looked out onto the world they had left. "When, when Andy died, like us all, I felt like we lost a brother – I jumped in the car and put my foot down I wanted to get away. This is where I came, I came to the top, I sat here and I cried…"  
"When you came back to the manor that night soaking wet and late…you came and lay in my bed…that's where you where?" Paige asked her big sister.  
"Yeah, I was here. I've come here a lot since then. I feel like I'm away from life for just a minuet and I'm not having to deal!" Paige sat again in the silence as the memories and time spent with Rich came back.

She spoke to Phoebe after ten minuets of sitting there, "You ever wanted to stay upon here, not go back"  
"All the time" Phoebe explained, "But it doesn't work like that, you can't give up on life Paige, I want you to understand that. Come up here, have a time out of it, a break but never turn your back and walk away"  
"Why not, life's turned its back on me, Mom, Dad, and Prue; Rich…they have all gone"  
"Prue's not gone"  
"Prue's not gone, but the Prue I used to know has…"  
"She didn't ever want to hurt you" Phoebe said. Paige just nodded and closed her eyes,  
"Yeah she never wanted to but she always manages too. Stupidly I'd always go back…maybe if I hadn't and I had let her go on with it let her sort it out, Rich would…" Paige closed her eyes and once again fought back the tears, "I've never felt this alone Phoebe" Paige confessed.

"I wish I could take the pain away"  
"Nothing can" Paige explained.

Phoebe was trying to find the right time and as she looked down on Paige who was lay now with her head rested on phoebe's legs on top of the mountain the older of the two ran her hand gently across Paige's face, "What are you going to do?"  
"About?" Paige asked  
"I know Paige, Piper told me about…about you having Rich's baby"

Paige's eyes instantly opened, "DOES PRUE KNOW?"  
"No…"  
"How about we keep it that way?" Paige asked  
"She'll find out sooner or later Paige"  
"Yeah she will and guess what I'm hoping it'll be later and I'll be the one to tell her okay" Paige snapped as she sat up and pushed her hands trough her hair. Phoebe followed her, "I'm sorry" She said after a moment  
"Nothing to be sorry for" Paige said, "I'm sorry"  
"Your hurting"  
"I'm scared"  
"Understandable…Piper didn't want to tell me. I went over and she seemed really distant I drove it out of her, She really didn't want to"  
"Who else knows?" Paige asked looking back to Phoebe  
"No one"  
"Can it stay that way till I'm ready?" Paige asked a little softer this time  
"Sure it can honey" Paige nodded and then looked back out across the land, "Would he have been happy?"

Phoebe looked at Paige, "Rich?" The older asked  
Paige nodded her head and looked back at Phoebe, "Yeah, do you think that he'd be happy?"  
"I know he would. He loved you Paige, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with you"

"I loved him Phoebe, really loved him. There was no explaining to you what I felt when he'd hold my hand. I mean Jesus there were so many times I was Fucked up like, in the head. Times I'd drunk myself near death. He'd hold my hand, and I'd have no fear, I wouldn't be alone anymore." Tears again fell down Paige's face; she was so used to them now that she let them fall, without stopping them they fell from her face bouncing of the rocks the two sat on. All Phoebe was there for was to listen; it's all she could do. "When I was growing up, I was determined 'my kid, it'd have its dad. Wouldn't be alone like us but Phoebe it's just like us. It's going to feel the same pain we felt"  
"Not going to happen"  
"Isn't it?"  
"No honey" Phoebe wrapped her arms around Paige, "Nothing will ever happen to you or this baby."  
"I don't think I can do it"  
"You can Paige and you know why because your strong, you and this baby are going to be strong and the baby will know what a great guy his father was!"

Paige looked back out across the world, Phoebe was right, she felt like she was apart from it all yet joined with Rich! Looking up at the sky she spoke, "It'll always be your baby Rich! ALWAYS!" She said. Phoebe took Paige's hand and the two lay back on the mountain top looking into the sky. Paige, tear stained eyes closed as she pushed yet more tears away. Phoebe's heart been pulled apart with every suppressed sob from Paige. This was going to be very hard for Paige.

tbc...


	18. PART FINAL

**KID  
PART FINAL!  
Yes it's true this is the last instalment! **

**And I have to say to you all I thank you so much for reading. And reviewing THANKYOU!  
**

-----------

She looked up at the house she grew up in, whishing she had never grown at all. Whishing she could still be the carefree child she once was, the distant memory of a happy family in that manor, her home – it was just that a distant time almost another Life. She pushed her hand through her hair as she thought of just what her life had come to. He mother and farther taken when she was at such a young age and from that time on it seemed nothing was to work out. Prue had become her mother, yet she didn't live up to it…not when she had gotten together with him anyway. But how could she hate her sister, a sister who herself had been through so much?

Paige stood from the car and walked up the steps, she had buried her boy friend, he babies farther two weeks ago to the day, and to the hour and now here she was. Lifting her hand she knocked on the door. Didn't take too long for Prue to answer, when she did she looked at the woman stood in front of her so shock. This wasn't the Paige who she remembered. Her Paige used to have that glint in her eye, that smile which lit up the room, she used to be happy. Now in front of her stood a sister, who looked herself as if life had ended for her…which it had. "Paige?"  
"Hey…"  
"Come in" The oldest moved to the side, as she shut the door she turned around, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here"  
"Yeah me neither…look, there's something I want to tell you before you hear from anyone else…"  
"Which would be?"  
"Prue look, what happened…you can't go on thinking it was your fault."  
"Can't I…"  
"Prue, you never shot him Jack did"  
"Yeah but who brought Jack into your life?"  
"So what you want me to be angry with you?" Paige asked  
"No…Yes…look I don't know, I just want to give you back what was taken"  
"Well in that case you're going to feel guilty till the day you die; because Prue you can't give me back Rich and you can't give me back the past five years…and I doubt that you'll be able to give me back the mother I lost…"  
"What do you want?" Prue asked, "What can I give you to make this better?"  
"Nothing will ever make it better" Paige explained, "Prue look, you'll find this out eventually I'm…pregnant."  
"Your?" Prue was shocked her hand instinctively rose over her mouth,  
"Pregnant…and right now I'm not dealing to good. I can't live like this. I can't lye in the bed I slept next to him in, I can't live in the place where I planed a future with him in so I'm leaving…I don't know how long for but, once I get back in that car, I'm out of this place until I sort this out in my head"

"Paige I'm…"  
"Don't say sorry…say anything but SORRY"  
"Don't go" Prue attempted, "I'll do anything for you Paige"  
"Too late Prue, just…I want you to remember what ever has happened between up, or will happen…I'll always love you. You're my big Sister and nothing will change that I just need to get away from everything"  
"Where will you go?" Paige looked at her oldest sister who was filled with guilt and sadness. "Glenn's meeting me in New York – he's set up there."  
"And I can't do anything to persuade you to stay?" She asked, as tears did in fact fall.  
"Nothing…" Paige choked out, "I'm…I'm not wanting to fight anymore Prue…I've done it for too long, and it's cost me too much." Paige walked forward and kissed her sisters cheek, "You're my sister and you always will be…live Prue, and look after that kid" Paige now had full on tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned and walked away, out of the manor shutting the door behind her.

Prue wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug, tell her how much she loved her but something wouldn't let her. Bitter memories maybe? Or how about fear, guilt… Prue was unsure all she knew was she was in directly responsible for it all. And in some cases responsible. She may have well have shot Rich herself and killed her baby sister along with it. She walked to the door, wanting so bad too pull it open and run down the steps pulling her baby sister from the car and hugging her, holding her tight. Promising to never let anything hurt her again but, she was too late, nothing could hurt Paige more than she was hurting right now. Prue had failed, she knew that herself.

Paige looked up at the manor one last time before putting her foot down and speeding of, she made one last stop to the grave where her love, and a great portion of her heart was laid to rest. Then she headed off towards a future where she hoped she would be able to deal, live and love this baby with all she had. Maybe one day she'd be able to return to this place, and deal with it all but now was not that time…  
She had no idea when that time would be but she knew…  
She'd know in herself when it was.

Piper sat crying into Leo's arms, the reality of never seeing her baby sister again to real for her to cope…she two wanted to believe Paige would return, Someday.

Phoebe sat above it all, tears falling as she was losing yet another loved on. She looked over the land from the mountain top and hoped that Paige would come back, be able to deal and live back with them all. Maybe SOME DAY!

Each sister sat crying, the four Halliwell's moved on with their lives as a new chapter of living formed. Each was stood at a cross in the road. Each way was sign posted UNKNOWN and all of them took a turning into that dark unknown which wouldn't bring about a future, different to the past they were leaving.

MAYBE one Day, SOMEDAY hopefully soon they would be reunited.

But not one of them knew when that day would be!

IF that day would be!

**----------------**

**THE END**

**i am thinking about, at some point when i get around to it create a sequel to this fic but i'd love to hear your ideas on where you'd like this to be taken. Thanks again like i said for reading this and to those who reviewed you helped me get threw the chapters thanks **


End file.
